Tarot
by Muffliat0
Summary: Después de toparse con una charlatana en un parque, Draco queda intrigado por lo que le dice respecto a su prometida y es que ese simple Deberías cuidarla , lo llevará a obsesionarse y perseguir a esa gitana hasta que le diga a qué se refería. [Este one-shot es parte del evento de agosto "Circus!" de la página de FB "Drinny All The Way"]


_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con un nuevo one shot, de nuevo, como aporte a un evento, esta vez, por el cumpleaños de nuestra adorada pelirrojita, Ginny, así que espero que les guste, la temática es bueno... sobre el circo ;)

Bueno, de antemano, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que les guste, y ya saben, cualquier error, no duden en decirme.

Este One-Shot es parte del evento de Agosto "**Circus!**" de la página de Facebook "**_Drinny All The Way_**".

* * *

Estaba esperando a que su prometida se desocupara, estaba olfateando las flores, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que la brisa movía suavemente sus cabellos oscuros; estaba tranquilo con la vista que le regalaba, no había nada más que quisiera en esa vida que a la mujer a unos pasos de él. Astoria Greengrass no había hecho más que brindarle momentos inolvidables.

Observó a un lado cuando un manchón verde le llamó la atención, eso y el ruido de los panderos, una mujer danzaba completamente divertida en el parque en el que él y su prometida estaban, le pareció de mal gusto el ruido, porque los movimientos de la mujer lo cautivaron en el instante en que la notó; observó el "espectáculo" hasta que terminó, giró hasta Astoria, que le sonrió y volvió a su charla con el hombre de las flores.

La mujer que momentos antes había estado danzando, comenzó a decirles algo a los demás presentes que comenzaron a negar y alejarse, no le tomó más de cinco minutos llegar hasta él, su ropa floja de color verde militar, con unas botas cafés que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, eso no le dijo mucho, pero la abundancia de collares largos, y los llamativos anillos en sus manos la delataron.

Era una gitana.

Su cabello rojo como el fuego contrastaba con el color de sus prendas, los collares y su piel tan blanca como la leche, no hizo movimiento alguno, deseando que no se percatara de él, esa clase de gente no tenía muy buena fama.

—Hola –lo saludó tan amable, que le incomodó –disculpa ¿puedo robarte cinco minutos de tu tiempo? –sonrió.

—Ahhh… -la mirada del chico fue hasta su prometida, que seguía ocupada –supongo que no hay problema –su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la pelirroja, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de emoción.

—Permíteme tu mano –lo sujetó y llevó la palma a su rostro.

—Dime ¿segura que estás leyendo la mano correcta? –cuestionó un tipo que iba con ella, haciéndole sonreír a la pelirroja.

—No está casado, así que supongo que sí –rió.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo estoy? –cuestionó.

—No usas sortija –la mirada de la joven volvió a toparse con la de él –y la mujer a la que observaste, sólo lleva una de compromiso –acarició la palma de la mano de él.

—Claro –se burló –charlatanería –murmuró él.

—Sí, hay mucha gente charlatana en estos asuntos, pero no yo –murmuró sin observarlo, aunque sonreía –te lo demostraré, veo algo relacionado con las estrellas, y tu nombre comienza con la letra D, así que supongo que llevas el nombre de alguna constelación ¿me equivoco? –él negó –Dragón, así que –hizo una mueca.

—Draco –contestó por ella –mi nombre es Draco.

—Claro, pero aquí lo dice –señaló su pecho, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco, había ido a un evento donde les habían puesto un gafete con su nombre, Draco Malfoy se leía en el suyo.

—Charlatanería –repitió.

—Mi habilidad es mejor con el tarot –le informó –además, que tenga escrito su nombre no significa que las líneas de su palma no…

—Supones, no lo sabes –refutó Draco enfadado.

—Ah, es que leer las líneas de vida, el futuro y el pasado no es como leer una revista, es interpretación.

—Interpretación no es lo mismo que suponer.

— ¿Quién dijo que no? –le sonrió.

—Ah, hermanita –el pelirrojo de cabello largo sujetó el hombro de la pelirroja, observando al policía que se acercaba a ellos –es hora de irnos –se apresuró a decir.

—En un momento –frunció el ceño ella, sin soltar la mano de Draco.

— _¡Ginny! _–Soltó apresurado el varón –es momento de irnos, de todos modos, ellos jamás creen en las lecturas que les haces ¿qué tiene de diferente este?

—Deberías cuidarla –murmuró, observando sobre el hombro de Draco en dirección de la prometida de éste –es muy bonito lo que tienen.

Lo soltó, echándose a correr junto con el otro pelirrojo en dirección contraria al policía, que les comenzó a gritar para que se detuvieran, Draco suspiró, sí, esa clase de gente, no era de fiar.

—Deberías revisarte los bolsillos –sonrió su prometida, besando su mejilla.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la sugerencia y así lo hizo.

—Maldita pelirroja –bufó enfadado.

¿Cómo es que le habían despojado de todo? Su billetera, su reloj, incluso las mancuernillas que tenía puestas habían desaparecido, vaya habilidad para robar tenían esos malditos gitanos; suponía que era la razón por la cual el policía los perseguía.

Aun así, por alguna extraña razón, su pecho se sentía raro con tan solo recordar aquella mirada, tan dulce como el sabor de un chocolate, sacudió la cabeza ¿por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos con respecto a una desconocida?

—Draco –escuchó su nombre –Pansy me ha dicho que al parecer, el circo llegó a la ciudad.

—Claro ¿y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Bueno –sonrió, sentándose en el cojín junto a él y sonriéndole –puedes llevarme.

—Te ves un poco pálida –acarició su mejilla –dime ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

—Claro que sí, la gripe no ha querido quitárseme, el doctor me dijo que era normal, que mis defensas estaban demasiado bajas por la dieta a la que me sometí.

—Astoria –se acercó para besarla –por lo mismo, no es una buena idea ir al circo.

—No seas así –golpeó su mano suavemente.

—Bien, supongo que llevarás a tu hermana.

—Así es, siempre nos ha encantado el circo, no nos lo perderíamos, además, tú podrías aprovechar y buscar a la gitana que te robó tus cosas.

—La policía se encargará de eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo dudo –negó –dicen que la gente del circo no suele cooperar con extraños.

—No, sólo robarlos.

Astoria rió divertida, besó la mejilla de su prometido y se levantó, yendo a la habitación, se veía bastante cansada, así que él no dijo nada, la siguió después de un momento, se quitó la ropa y se colocó la pijama, avanzó hasta el baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, su mirada gris estaba un poco cansada, estaba preocupado por lo que le dijo ella antes de irse corriendo.

_«Deberías cuidarla»._

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?

—M—

Ginny observó a su hermano reír como loco una vez que llegaron a donde se habían asentado, era listo y rápido, pero a ella le gustaba hacer eso con los gemelos, eran más buenos en aquello, más sutiles, ella siempre había pensado en que sus hermanos Fred y George, eran la encarnación de algún genio o duende, que permitía fascinar al espectador y que se dieran cuenta de que sus pertenencias faltaban justo cuando llegaban a sus casas o necesitaban sus billeteras, nunca antes, eso les evitaba largas carreras.

—Ese chico en particular te llamó la atención –murmuró su hermano, en tono acusador –ya sabes que tienes que casarte con un…

—Era guapo –soltó sin darle importancia, mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

—Y ¿me vas a decir que viste que te dejó tan seria?

—Eso es un truco de charlatanería, Bill –gruñó –no tengo que recordártelo.

—Vamos, Ginevra –se levantó y se dejó caer en la silla junto a ella –todos en el circo lo pensaban porque tus lecturas eran… bueno, son, bastante… fantasiosas, pero ambos sabemos que sólo les dices lo que quieren escuchar de una lectura de mano, el tarot o la bola de cristal, dejé de creerte lo de la charlatanería cuando predijiste la muerte de la tía Tessie, la de Waldo, la de Sonrisa, el mono, y no tengo que seguir ¿verdad? Aun no puedo creer que le dijeras a Percy que si compraba ese boleto de lotería la ganaría, nos abandonó, el muy maldito.

—Tiene una buena vida ahora –musitó Ginny, sin mirar a Bill.

—Dime ¿qué viste en la mano de ese chico? –insistió.

—No quieres saberlo –se puso de pie e intentó alejarse.

—Pero me lo dirás, eres algo así como… mi alarma, si algo nos afectará, dímelo ¿ese tipo es una amenaza latente para los Weasley o para el circo en general?

—No –contestó –por el contrario, quizá duremos un mes en la ciudad.

—Ah ¿y nos irá bien? –La sujetó, regresándola hasta él –o sólo a ti.

Ginny gimió de dolor cuando su hermano cerró más su mano entorno a su brazo, odiaba que su padre le hubiese enseñado todas aquellas habilidades leyendo a las personas, ella siempre había sido como un libro abierto, Bill la podía leer tan bien, que sabía cuándo mentiría aun sin siquiera ella lo hubiese pensado.

—Bien ¿estás lista para hablar o tengo que ser más persistente? –apretó más.

—Bill, me estás lastimando –chilló –suéltame, él no es una amenaza para nosotros.

—Sé que estás mintiendo, Ginevra –la soltó –pero al parecer no conseguiré nada de ti hoy, pero algo me dice que nuestro camino está marcado y volveremos a encontrarnos con él ¿cierto? –Sonrió –sí, ahí está –le pegó suavemente en la nariz –ya lo has dicho todo.

—M—

Draco se había retrasado todo el tiempo que podía a lo largo de esas dos semanas, con tal de que Astoria descansara, su gripe no estaba mejor y seguía necia en que iría con o sin él al maldito circo, junto a Daphne, así que llegó temprano ese día, ganándose una lluvia de besos de su feliz prometida.

Condujo hasta el lugar donde Pansy le había dicho que estaría el famoso circo, no estaba para nada feliz, Daphne y Astoria se alejaron cuando lo vieron sin ánimo de seguirles el ritmo, vagó por el lugar, buscando a la pelirroja, era una gitana, que leía la mano, tenía que tener su lugar cerca, necesitaba que le aclarara a qué se había referido.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿te has perdido? Este no es un sitio para ti –se burló el pelirrojo de ojos azules, lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Bueno, quizá deberías devolverme mis cosas, y me marcharé, o puedo hablarle a la policía y…

—Bill, Bill –la pelirroja corrió hasta su hermano y lo sujetó, para evitar que golpeara al rubio.

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en la pelirroja, sintió una sensación de pesadez en su pecho, y su respiración era un poco… le costaba respirar ¿por qué le ocurría eso con tan solo verla?

—Me alegra encontrarte –murmuró Draco, haciendo que la mirada de Bill se entrecerrara hasta formar una ranura pequeña –quizás ahora podrás decirme a qué te referías con que cuidara de ella.

—Ah, es que solo era charlatanería –se burló Bill, sujetando la nuca de su hermana, obligándola a mirarle, sonrió.

—Quizás deberías leerle el tarot.

—Bill –suplicó.

—Ya no es necesario que pienses en qué decirme, ya lo sé –observó a Draco y rió negando –supongo que tendrán una charla entretenida –observó a su hermana –no te preocupes, Ginevra, las gitanas no tienen por qué avergonzarse de ello.

Se observaron mutuamente, la respiración agitada de la pelirroja hicieron que la sensación en su pecho aumentara, dio un paso hasta ella, que se giró, Draco la siguió sin necesidad de que ella lo pidiera.

La tienda olía a lavanda y otra cosa que no distinguió Draco, observó las cartas acomodadas en un extremo, la chica se sentó así que él siguió el ejemplo.

—Dime ¿mis pertenencias robadas cubren la lectura? –cuestionó, observando el letrero.

Lectura: 15 libras.

—Yo no he robado nada –contestó ofendida.

—Ah, nunca dije que fueras tú, no es difícil adivinar como operan los gitanos, ponen una bonita distracción, mientras el otro pasa desapercibido para robar las billeteras y lo demás.

—Tengo que cobrarte la lectura, nosotros vivimos de eso.

—Y de robar en los parques –contestó él, lanzando 20 libras sobre la mesa –puedes quedarte con el cambio, sin embargo, vas a decirme que rayos quisiste decir con que cuidara de ella.

—Sólo quise decir eso, que la cuidaras –se encogió de hombros, comenzó a sacar cartas del maso una vez que estuvo listo.

—Ajá ¿y qué te dicen esas cartas? –se burló Draco.

—Absolutamente nada –sonrió –es momento que te marches, eso dice, que todo irá bien, que te alejes de tu vecino, porque su perro puede morderte, orinarte o tirarte, posiblemente todas en el mismo día diferente orden, en cuanto a ella, estará muy bien, siempre y cuando te marches ahora –lo empujó fuera de la tienda.

—No –se giró hasta ella –dime lo que sea que esas cartas digan, pero que sea lo que realmente dicen.

—No dicen nada, ni siquiera sé leerlas, soy una charlatana –sonrió, pero terminó soltando una risita divertida.

—M—

Draco observó a su prometida, estaba enfadada porque no le había permitido entrar a ver el espectáculo, la pelirroja había dicho que nada pasaría siempre y cuando se fuese en ese momento, y no había pasado desapercibido para él, algo le estaba ocultando.

Esa sensación al pensar en ella de nuevo, se giró en la cama, queriendo poner en orden sus prioridades del día siguiente, pero no podía, ella volvía una y otra vez a su mente, él nunca había tenido una memoria privilegiada, entonces.

¿Por qué podía recordar con exactitud el olor de la pelirroja? Sus labios rosas contrastando a la perfección con su pálido rostro cubierto por unas cuantas pecas en los pómulos, podía jurar que la constelación de Draco cruzaba sus adorables mejillas, sacudió la cabeza, algo estaba mal con él, se puso de pie y salió rumbo al despacho, debería ponerse a trabajar ya que era imposible pegar el ojo esa noche.

—Ah, Draco ¿quién es Ginny? –el hombre levantó la vista hasta su amigo y ayudante.

—No lo sé ¿por qué? –mintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Este contrato –se acercó para que lo viera –se supone que es de la señora Leticia McCarthy, pero en la siguiente cuartilla, dice Ginny, Ginny, Ginny –señaló los lugares donde había cambiado el nombre.

—En realidad, no lo sé –volvió a mentir.

—Tu prometida se llama Astoria, Draco –Theo Nott cerró la puerta del despacho de Draco –no sé quién es o donde la conociste, pero, creo que estás bastante… obsesionado con ella.

—Yo no estoy obsesionado con ella, sólo la he visto dos veces, es… una gitana –confesó.

—Ya veo ¿no te hechizó de casualidad? –Se burló –dicen que los gitanos son capaces de eso y de cosas peores con tan solo tocarte.

—Eso son estupideces.

—Bueno, ya le estás haciendo un contrato de bienes raíces –se burló –soluciona tus asuntos con esa gitana.

—No hay nada que…

—Estás a seis meses de casarte con Astoria, Draco, tu padre te diría que cumplieras tu fantasía y te olvidaras del asunto, es una gitana –cerró el contrato –se marchará de Londres, no volverás a verla, y tu matrimonio será tan sano como está planeado.

—M—

La pelirroja observó a Felicia, que cepillaba con tantísimo esmero su barba, mientras charlaban de lo que ella le había contado, era su mejor amiga y la única que no iba de aquí para allá contando lo que le decía.

El suspiro de su amiga la hizo volver a la realidad ¿cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos? No lo sabía, las arrugas junto a los ojos azules de Felicia se marcaron un poco más, dejó su barba y tomó las manos de la joven.

—Es bastante complicado lo que tienes que hacer, dulzura, si vas, y le dices, estarías traicionando a tu hermano, y eso, entre los tuyos, no es bueno.

—Lo sé, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Bill sabe qué harás incluso antes de que decidas hacerlo, es su don de cirquero, y si vas a la ciudad, cuando regreses, me temo que Cotton no te dejará pasar a menos que le pagues entrada.

—Esto es lo único que sé hacer –aceptó la pelirroja –no puedo permitir que Bill me expulse.

—Entonces, no le digas nada.

—M—

Draco se detuvo frente a la tienda, nadie había querido darle indicaciones, cuando quería detenerlos para preguntarles por ella, simplemente le echaban una mirada de desprecio y se alejaban, entró al lugar marcado como Tarot, pero estaba vacío, mala suerte.

Caminó por el lugar, todo estaba cerrado, aunque no tardarían en comenzar a salir y comenzar a organizar todo, abrirían en pocas horas, se detuvo cuando una risa suave lo distrajo, giró en su mismo eje, una mujer con barba aplaudía, mientras la encantadora pelirroja movía sus caderas de una forma que lo hipnotizó, avanzó como idiota hasta ellas.

—Tenemos visitas –murmuró la mujer de ojos azules, deteniendo la danza.

—Lo lamento –se aclaró la garganta.

Jamás, una mujer le había gustado tanto como para lograr esos efectos en él; era suficiente de auto mentirse, esa joven pelirroja le gustaba de una manera física, no la conocía, por lo tanto, atribuía su gusto por ella de esa forma, ya bien lo había dicho Nott, podía permitirse ese capricho, y volver a casa con su prometida.

—Los dejaré solos –observó con desconfianza al rubio –sabes qué hacer si intenta algo ¿verdad?

—Sí –sonrió ella.

—Aun así, enviaré a Carter a vigilar que todo esté bien contigo.

La mujer se alejó con la atenta mirada gris del chico. —Es real.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere –comentó ella, y es que lo que debió ser una pregunta, sonó como afirmación.

—La barba, siempre pensé que era un truco más.

—Es completamente real, su mayor orgullo y obsesión, ¿qué hace aquí?

—La verdad, es que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nos conocimos –se encogió de hombros, restando importancia –y realmente no me importaría, pero eres tan persistente, que he comenzado a ya sabes, arruinar algunas cosas en mi trabajo.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no veo como eso sea mi culpa.

—Quiero que me digas realmente ¿por qué lo dijiste? Sobre cuidarla.

—Porque ustedes tienen un futuro, muy bonito juntos –contestó, comenzando a alejarse.

—Siempre y cuando me marche ¿no es así? –la siguió.

—Exactamente –aceptó para él.

Draco la siguió hasta el lugar donde se quedaba, era un camper bastante extraño, pero restó importancia, la sujetó del brazo y la hizo girar hasta él.

—Si quieres que me vaya y no vuelva, sé clara conmigo, todas estas vueltas me marean y me frustran.

—Mejor márchese, antes de que Carter venga aquí y le eche a patadas.

Draco sonrió, se acercó a ella de manera altanera, acorralándola, su mirada fue directamente a los labios de la joven, se veían tan humectados, suaves, rozó los suyos con los de ella, pero el contacto era insuficiente, quería más.

—No lo haga –susurró ella.

—Dime ¿qué decía el tarot? O haré algo más que besarte –sonrió.

—Si usted lo hace, si cede a ese impulso, no podrá detenerse, querrá más, y más, va a perderse en ello.

—Veamos si es verdad o solo charlatanería.

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó, con tanto ímpetu, que se alejó asustado de sus propios impulsos.

—Veo que has fallado –sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Nadie habló de ese impulso –murmuró Ginny, observándolo intensamente –debería irse, Draco Malfoy –sonrió.


End file.
